Cannibal
by It'sSkittlesBitch
Summary: Kiku Honda is a new student at Hetalia High, and a new creature of the night as well. His other side, Japan isn't helping at all in his nightly quests, especially when Japan makes a deal with a burger eating idiot. But his brother always told him; "Never judge a book by it's cover." AmeriPan, rated for language and later moments. (Slightly Dark/Girly!Japan. HUMAN AU/ HUMAN NAMES !)


**Herro~ Kukki Girl here, with a new story (even though this is my first one...)! First off, I'm not the best, so if it sucks sorry and I'm not the best at uploading on time, so stick with me! I have school, and my family and I are going through sometimes right now, so I may be slow. If you read the rating, it's a M-Rated one, for: Gore and some adult things. Also, the couples will be: AmeriPan. The AmeriPan-ness will begin at the end of this chapter. Slight couples will come in, but not all the time. Dark!Japan slighty, along with Girly!Japan some what as well. Also, if ya have question, PM me and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can, and I'm using accents! Ya know, China's "Aru", Japan's L's are R's, and more. Kiku is kinda an asshole, but he's hot like that! Tsundere-ness for the win! Also:**

**Hi!- Bold words are either Author Notes, or yelling**

Hi!- Underlined words are if the character reads something

_Hi!- Italics are thoughts, and usually song lyrics_

**Enough with the notes and shit: Story time~!**

* * *

**_Ɔαииιвαℓ: Chapter I: New School, New Night-Life_**

* * *

Deep, chocolate, lifeless eyes looked out the window of the car, staring as trees as they passed by in a blur, wondering where what it would be like to stay in one place forever. "Kiku? You've been quiet lately, aru...Are still mad we're getting a new life?" Kiku turned his head, his lifeless eyes boring into look at those warm, amber, alive eyes of his older brother, Yao. The other looked back out his window. "Maybe... You courd have tord us we were moving! It wourd have made us prepared!" He snapped. Yao sighed. "Your just pissed because I'm taking you away from your nights looking for a drink, aru. Im Yong Soo, Mei, Leon, and Lien got use to it faster than you! You get more choices, instead of going around looking for something different every damn night, aru!" Yao hissed. Kiku scoffed, turing his head to the back looking at his younger siblings in the back seat. All four were sleeping. He turned back and grabbed his MP3 from the cup holder, placing his back headphone into his ears, before going to his list of songs. He stopped, selecting the English list, before selecting Your Gonna Go far, Kid by The Offspring, turning it up until it stopped at its max volume, 40. He looked out the window again, watching the sights go by, before allowing his eyelids to shut and allowing his mind to take him into a dark world of his dreams.

* * *

He felt a hand on his shoulder, before opening his eyes, slowly. Sweet, warm, alive, golden-brown eyes looked at his dead ones. "GeGe said to wake up, and get your things." Mei said, a soft smile on her face. He blinked, and yawned. He looked around, noticing they had made it to their new home. It was a two-story, brick-red house, with many windows. Kiku sighed, grabbing his duffel bag, getting out, and shutting the car door. He walked towards the house, looking at his younger sister. Mei was only fifteen, yet she, like the rest of them, had that damn curse. Walking into the house, Kiku was amused to see they had everything in place, just like Yao had told them. The Japanese man turned towards the stairs, walking up them until he made his way to the second floor, taking a right. He smirked, seeing his room made already. Kiku walked over towards his bed, dropping his duffel bag off his shoulder. He looked at the time. 6: 43 PM. It was weird, not being in either of his home lands, Japan, China, Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, or Hong Kong, and being in America. "Fuck... School is tomorrow..." Which meant he could take a shower before sleeping. He grabbed some clothes from his duffel bag, going towards the shower. He walked inside the bathroom,, closing and locking the door, before placing his clothes on the counter. Kiku walked over, turning the water on hot, before stripping his sweaty ones of, sliding into the shower. He slid down towards the shower floor, like he always did when he took a shower. He got out after five minutes, knowing a long day was ahead. He placed his night-clothes on, yelling a weak "G'night" towards his 'family', before going to sleep.

* * *

Kiku walked out of his final hour, Art, before heading towards the parking lot, where his beautiful Suzuki GSX-R waited for its master. He slowed down, seeing he was getting crowed by guys. He frowned. What the hell was going on? "Well, well, well... He a little sexy fucker... He must be the one we heard who is a S-L-U-T~" A guy, three times his size, with a tattoo on the left side of his face spoke, his gross tongue coming out of his mouth. Kiku was shoved to the ground, and he was pinned. He felt them grabbed at his clothes, and yelled out, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes. "N-no! STOP!" A shot echoed the air, and Kiku felt the guys get off of him. "Get the fuck away from him." He looked up at his saviour, freezing. It was that damn loud mouth American! Yet... He looked serious. His usually bright, baby-blue eyes were cold as a winter night, and his smile was a sneer. The guys sighed. "Alfred, he's a slut!" Alfred growled. "Get out of here, now." He growled, his voice deep. The guys whimpered and ran off. Alfred replaced his gun into its holster, before walking over to help Kiku. Kiku got up and pushed him away, pissed enough that some burger bastard, as his new best friend Lovino calls him, would help him, a mere new senior going to school in the middle of the year. "Hey! Shouldn't the hero get a thank you?!" Kiku turned around and harshly replied. "How about you get the fuck away from me, and consider that thanks as for me not sending you down, flat on your goddamn ass." The Asian turned around, going back to walking towards his Suzuki when Alfred began walking with him, walking backwards. "If you can knock me on my ass, why didn't you knock those guys out?" Alfred said with a smart-alec tone. Kiku snorted. "Those fat asses would be scared shitless. I'm more scary than I look, you stupid baka." He grunted. Alfred stopped, but Kiku hopped on his black, gold, and white motorcycle, grabbing the helmet, sliding it on with ease. Just as he was about to take off, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?" He looked in those bright blue eyes, before pulling down the visor on his helmet.

"Honda. Honda Kiku."

With that, he drove off, leaving the blue-eyed, blonde-haired American in the dust.

* * *

Red eyes scanned the empty walk way, a smirk falling onto a pale face, lined with long black bangs, one shorted than the other. Tonight was the perfect night, his hunger for "food" was irrating. The long hoodie covered most of the person body, all the way down towards his knees, while his ankle boots clicked their way down the pavement. He stopped, seeing those guys from before, the ones who had tried to rape him. He slowly slid up, whispering his song. "I am Cannibal... I, am, Canniabl.." He slid up behind the first guy, feeling his dagger slide down his clothed arm and into his palm. "And I'll eat you up!" He stabbed the guy, making him fall with a yelp, while the others froze in fear. The figure brought the dagger up towards his mouth, a soft, red tongue coming out of his mouth, licking the blood that dripped off it. "Mm~ Yummy~" He purred, the hoodie falling on his eyes, making only his mouth and nose visible. One of the guys whimpered. "W-w-w-what a-a-re you?!" The figure snorted. "I'm a monster of the night, a Cannibar~" He said with a smile, revealing his pearly whites. The guys all whimpered. "Now, before I consider kirring or not kirring you guys, reave Kiku Honda arone~ He's my friend, and I'll kill you if needed." He watch the guys nod, before they ran away. He chuckled. This was TOO easy... He walked off, going every where until he smelt something... Amazing... He whimpered, feeling his stomach growl. He walked towards the area, and peeked around a corner, freezing, breathe caught in throat.

Alfred F. Jones, town's favorite, senior in highschool, was just leaning against the wall, a cigrarte in his mouth. He gulped, and gasped when Alfred looked directly at him. "Shit..." He threw the cigrarte at the ground, stomping it out. His blue eyes looked at the figure. "Sup?" The figured looked him up and down. "... Herro." He walked over and leaned against the wall. Alfred looked down at the figure. "So... You okay, dude?" The figure looked up. "Sorta... Your hot, I'm hungry, and I wanna drink your brood." The American looked down, then groaned. "Are you a vampire?" The figure shook his head. Alfred sighed. The figure took his hood off, just as Alfred began to ramble. "This is a Twilight movie, isn't it?! I don't like that shitty, sprakle vampire stuuf, it pisses... me...offf..." Alfred gazed at the beautiful face. The red eyes were almond shape, giving him a girlish look, though it suited him, a small button nose and pink, kissable lips. He had bangs, one longer than the other that framed his face, giving him an innocent look. Blue eyes widened. The boy stuck out his hand. "My name is... Nihon, though my Engrish name wourd be Japan..." The taller male shook his hand. "Alfred F. Jones, the HERO~!" Japan smiled. His little serect was kept. But he felt his other side clashing, trying to come out and get away from the other male. _Kiku, stop it!_ The Cannibal thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, Alfred, wanna make a deal?"

* * *

**CLFFHANGER MOTHERFUCKA~! XD Yep, Imma be a bitch!**

**Alright! Chapter one? I hope it wasn't TOO bad.**

**Feedback isn't needed, but it would be an awesome thing to see ^_^. Oh, and why I didn't do Kiku's classes? I'm a middle school student, so I'm not sure how High school works... **

**Kukki Girl out~! ( ・ω・)**


End file.
